


L'universo nei suoi occhi

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Manila è la stella attorno a cui ruotano tutti loro, lei, Celes, Metacomet, perfino Lacros che sebbene sia sposato con quella megera di Læton rimane eccessivamente attaccato a sua sorella, e a modo loro anche Cyprian e Abilene. Manila è un universo a parte, incostante, esplosivo, infinito e senza di lei la loro esistenza sarebbe così vuota e insignificante e sì, forse andrebbe avanti, sicuramente andrebbe avanti, ma nessuno di loro ne uscirebbe intero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la settima settimana del Cow-T 7 di Mari di challenge con il prompt CoW-T verse. Vesper e Manila sono proprio OTP per me e voglio loro tantissimo bene e in threesom con Metacomet sono proprio la perfezione. Non so come sono finita a shippare con così tanta forza questa OT3, ma sono a cavallo e questi tre hanno pure un figlio assieme, quindi addio #gioiaperenne.  
> Questa storia non è collegata alle fic che ho scritto prima sul CoW-T verse, ma il rapporto tra Vesper e Manila e Metacomet è dato per assodato e per capirlo al meglio consiglio di leggere anche quello che ho scritto gli anni scorsi su di loro, che trovate [qui](http://alexiel-hamona.livejournal.com/18573.html), [qui](http://alexiel-hamona.livejournal.com/8629.html) e [qui](http://alexiel-hamona.livejournal.com/8232.html).

Ci sono giorni, come quello, in cui Vesper stringe gli occhi e nel buio della palpebra serrata scorrono ricordo della sua vita assieme a Manila, mentre nelle orecchie risuona la sua voce squillante che richiama a sé «Vesper, amore, tesoro, hai visto Celes?»

Era iniziato come uno scherzo, lo facevano per infastidire Lacros e ridere sotto i baffi. Si chiamavano per nome, aggiungendo nomignoli alla fine dei dialoghi e il Sommo Priore storceva il naso e tratteneva il respiro, allora Manila si girava verso di lui e gli batteva la mano sulla spalla con aria giuliva.

«Cosa c’è?» gli domandava, prendendolo in giro «Non eri tu che insistevi come un matto perché mi sposassi?»

E Lacros tornava a casa da Lænton con il sangue al cervello, lamentandosi di come quell’atteggiamento fosse ridicolo e immaturo e inappropriato per il ruolo che Manila ricopriva, e come fosse una presa in giro nei confronti di un vincolo sacro come il matrimonio. Lænton rideva e gli faceva notare come non ci fosse poi nulla di sacro in quello che facevano sotto le lenzuola e Lacros rimaneva in silenzio, mettendogli il broncio.

Poi qualcosa era cambiato, Vesper non avrebbe saputo dire con precisione quando o perché o come, né avrebbe saputo indicare un momento preciso in cui era avvenuto, ma un giorno Manila l’aveva chiamata “Amore” e lei era rabbrividita, aveva trattenuto il fiato e si era sentita come se qualcuno le avesse fermato un secondo il cuore. E forse Manila era ironica, forse scherzava, non aveva importanza perché Vesper si era sentita felice e aveva capito che l’affetto che aveva sempre provato per lei si era evoluto in qualcosa di più profondo, di più sincero. Ne era stata orgogliosa.

Ovviamente non glielo aveva detto. La loro relazione si basava su un equilibrio sottile quanto fragile fatto di doppi sensi, sesso e cioccolata alla mattina, una relazione aperta dove entrambe potevano cercare conforto o piacere altrove – e a dirla tutta cambiare quel modo di rapportarsi non era una cosa che a Vesper passava nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello. Semplicemente si era resa conto che per quanto la riguardava quel matrimonio di facciata non era più così di facciata, non c’era più finzione e l’idea che Manila l’avesse scelta era improvvisamente motivo di conforto, di orgoglio, di gioia.

E a pensarci bene forse non era mai stato una facciata quel matrimonio, nemmeno quando, durante le sette settimane che aveva lottato per la sua mano, si era ripetuta più volte che lo faceva solo per darle una via di fuga, per darle la possibilità di andare via, per divertimento, perché un po’ Cyprian le stava sul cazzo e anche perché glielo aveva chiesto Lacros.

Metacomet l’aveva capito subito, ovviamente, gli era bastato guardarla dopo una notte trascorsa assieme, tutti e tre, e se ne era accorto immediatamente. «La ami» le aveva detto, e non era una domanda, bensì un’affermazione. Vesper aveva accarezzato i capelli rosa di Manila, ancora addormentata sotto un lenzuolo di seta leggera, e aveva annuito; aveva scansionato il tono usato dall’amico – perché dopo tutti quegli anni Metacomet era un amico ormai – e non vi aveva trovato traccia di scherno né di divertimento. Stava solo evidenziando l’ovvio, qualcosa che oramai era palese, una verità che sfuggiva solo agli occhi di Manila, troppo presa a vivere per accorgersi di certe piccolezze.

Che poi non era vero, perché Manila se ne era accorta e non era scappata, il che era un notevole passo avanti considerando quanto avesse sempre amato la sua liberà, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, e quanto avesse sempre fatto fatica a relazionarsi con le emozioni: le sue emozioni, quelle di Vesper, quelle di Lacros, le emozioni di tutti.

Senza sapere bene come esprimersi, la Veggente l’aveva presa per mano e aveva sorriso. Erano sulla terrazza della villa di Vesper, sdraiate a prendere il sole su due sdraio gemelle dalla forma insolita, e Vesper aveva guardato quella mano minuta, pallida e sottile che aveva preso la sua e si era messa a sedere perché simili gesti d’affetto al di fuori della camera da letto non erano da Manila.

«Sono contenta che la sfida l’abbia vinta tu» aveva detto la Veggente, senza guardarla, parandosi gli occhi con il braccio per schermarsi dal sole o forse dalla vista della sua consorte.

«In che senso? Quale sfida?» Vesper era caduta dal pero, senza capire esattamente a cosa si riferisse Manila.

«Nel senso che sono felice di avere sposato te, alla fine».

«Oh, sono felice anche io» aveva risposto lei, anche se dal suo tono era chiaro che non aveva assolutamente capito cosa Manila volesse dirle e la Veggente aveva scosso il capo esasperata, si era alzata e l’aveva baciata con delicatezza. Quindi era arrossita e aveva nascosto il viso tra i seni di sua moglie, che era scoppiata a ridere accarezzandole il capo; ed era una risata così piena di vita, di felicità, di aspettative che Manila aveva sorriso contro la sua pelle e Vesper, accorgendosene, le aveva accarezzato il capo e aveva sussurrato piano, di modo che solo lei potesse accorgersene, «Anche io, Manila, anche io».

E da lì era stato tutto in discesa. Certo non che fosse stato tutto perfetto, la perfezione non esisteva nel Polyverso – a meno che non si domandasse ad Abilene, e Vesper aveva imparato molto presto a non farlo mai – ma sicuramente si poteva andare molto vicini a una felicità profonda e quasi assoluta. E quando Manila era rimasta incinta Vesper aveva pensato che le sarebbe venuto un infarto per la gioia; aveva imparato ad accettare questo sentimento in modo così completo che col tempo aveva smesso di fingere che non le importasse niente, soprattutto con le persone che considerava parte della famiglia. Solo con loro, però, non con gli altri, non in società, non all’esterno; per il resto del mondo era sempre Vesper, superficiale, volitiva come il Crepuscolo, bellissima e vuota, fredda come il ghiaccio, incapace di affetto reale. Non aveva importanza cosa pensassero gli altri, proprio come non aveva importanza che quel bambino non fosse suo – e comunque non si sarebbe di certo fatta impiantare un pene per inseminare Manila, che scomodità – ma di Metacomet, perché lui era di casa. E le loro serate a tre erano parte di una routine a cui Vesper non voleva e non aveva mai voluto rinunciare, a suo modo gli voleva bene, lo amava in modo diverso da come amava Manila, ma era parte della famiglia, della loro famiglia. Ed erano stati disfunzionali da subito e strani e assurdi, ma si appartenevano e si volevano bene.

Poi era nata Celestia e tutto era cambiato perché avevano dovuto modificare le loro vite per adeguarsi alle necessità di un bambino e non un bambino qualunque, una piccola veggente, una futura reggente del Polyverso. Che poi Celestia era sempre stata molto più di quello e Vesper aveva aspettato con pazienza che lo capisse da sola, che si accettasse, e lo aveva fatto senza intromettersi, garantendole una presenza costante e sicura e accompagnando sua madre nel percorso di crescita, di cambiamento.

E così Celestia era diventata Celes ed era stato fortunato, perché c’era stata Abilene ad aiutarlo a cercare di farlo sentire a suo agio, a insegnargli come accettarsi; allo stesso modo Vesper era stata lì per Manila, e non perché Manila non fosse in grado di capire, era sempre stata la pronta a farlo e lo aveva sempre fatto, il problema era che la Veggente non aveva filtri, non aveva filtro tra il cervello e la bocca e spesso le verità che le uscivano erano formulate in modo scomodo, fastidioso, quasi irritante. Mancava di tatto e non era una cosa che potevano, né volevano permettersi – né Vesper, né Metacomet – quando si trattava di Celes.

«È solo che non vorrei che ci fossero dei problemi» le aveva confidato una sera Manila «Sai con i poteri da veggente».

«Tesoro, se i poteri da veggente sei riuscita a conservarli tu senza distruggere nessuna Landa e senza farli scappare lasciandoti impotente in mezzo a una delle guerre che tu stessa avevi causato, beh… qualcosa mi dice che Celes starà benissimo».

Manila aveva riso e le aveva tirato una gomitata nel costato.

 

E Dei! Come le manca ora quella risata, come le manca il sorriso sghembo di Manila, il suo tono squillante e sarcastico, il modo di guardare Celes come se tutto il Polyverso ruotasse attorno a lui. Le mancano le serate trascorse assieme, loro due, Metacomet, Celes a raccontare aneddoti del loro passato a quel ragazzo che è un po’ figlio di tutti e tre, che li guarda e scuote il capo mentre gli brillano gli occhi pensando ai viaggi che potrà compiere e le persone che potrà incontrare su pianeti si cui ancora non conosce l’esistenza e angoli remote di Lande lontane.

Certo, Vesper lo sa, Celes ora preferirebbe non avere questa possibilità, vorrebbe solo vedere sua madre svegliarsi, perché l’avventura può attendere, i suoi viaggi possono attendere e quello che conta ora è solo la salvezza di Manila. Lo sa perché prova la stessa cosa. Manila è la stella attorno a cui ruotano tutti loro, lei, Celes, Metacomet, perfino Lacros che sebbene sia sposato con quella megera di Læton rimane eccessivamente attaccato a sua sorella, e a modo loro anche Cyprian e Abilene. Manila è un universo a parte, incostante, esplosivo, infinito e senza di lei la loro esistenza sarebbe così vuota e insignificante e sì, forse andrebbe avanti, sicuramente andrebbe avanti, ma nessuno di loro ne uscirebbe intero.

Respira a fatica mentre si appoggia a una delle colonne di marmo del palazzo d’Estate, cercando di non cadere, le gambe sono molli e ci son dei momenti – più corti di un battito d’ali, ma che a Vesper paiono interminabili – in cui pensa che potrebbe scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti, davanti a Lacros, davanti al regno, davanti a Celes. E non può farlo perché Lacros è in panico e Celes ha bisogno di qualcuno che sia forte per lui, ha bisogno di appoggiarsi alle persone che ama e che sono ancora vive e di credere che Manila possa salvarsi.

Una mano si appoggia sul suo viso stanco e, come vede Metacomet, Vesper sente le lacrime pungerle le ciglia e si lascia andare in avanti appoggiando il capo sul petto dell’uomo.

«Salvala» mormora piano, e la sua voce è così flebile che se Metacomet non la conoscesse a memoria, in ogni sua sfumatura, in ogni suo tono, avrebbe difficoltà a capire cosa gli stia chiedendo «Salva, Manila».

Le accarezza il capo e la stringe in un abbraccio che Vesper ricambia in fretta, tirando appena su col naso; nessuno dei due saprebbe dire chi sia a farlo, forse entrambi, ed è il prezzo per le lacrime trattenute, per l’impossibilità di versarle, mentre cercano di farsi forza a vicenda con quel contatto, tra le rispettive braccia.

«Prenditi cura di lei» le risponde Metacomet, accarezzandole il capo «E prenditi cura di Celes, in questo momento ha bisogno di tutte e due i suoi genitori, quelli rimasti in piedi, e io non posso esserci».

Vesper scuote la testa e i boccoli biondi seguono il movimento con grazia, mentre la sua mano va a chiudersi attorno quella dell’uomo.

«Ci sei sempre, sei sempre con lui, sei sempre con noi, Metacomet. E lui lo sa».

Annuisce, prima di domandarle «Sei sicura che Lacros sia la persona giusta da mandare con quel tizio, quel Vidibus?»

«Lacros non ha pazienza e se la prende spesso per cose ridicole, ma se c’è qualcuno che può fiutare un pericolo o un inganno, qualcuno che può scoprire se quel tipo nasconde qualcosa è lui. Ha protetto Manila per anni e io non mi fido di Vidibus, non mi fido di nessuno che provenga da Somrak».

«Avrebbe dovuto proteggerla meglio» mormora il ragazzo – oramai uomo – dell’incanto.

«Avremmo dovuto proteggerla meglio anche noi» mormora Vesper abbassando il capo «Tutti noi. Io, tu, Cyprian, Abilene e sì, anche Lacros».

«Vesper…»

La donna alza il viso e sbatte le ciglia.

«Non mi perdonerò mai per non averlo fatto».

«Lo so, nemmeno io» risponde Metacomet, sul suo viso c’è un sorriso triste, mesto, così diverso dal giovane che ha conosciuto anni prima lottando per la mano di Manila.

«Vai ora, vai e salva Manila».

«Sette settimane».

«Come sempre, d’altronde».


End file.
